Torn Apart
by MiyakoRiah
Summary: Our lives were changed on that dreadful day. Now evil reigns this world. Who will save us? PPGxRRB! R&R!
1. Blossom

Chapter One: Blossom

_He said that the experiment would change our lives forever. That we could live without life's burdens and mistakes._

I've been living here for almost four years now. In this hell I call home. With my mum and little brother. My mum's name is Breanna, and my brother's name is Micheal.

I'd like to believe it, I really would, but I know that Breanna isn't my real mum. Just like Micheal isn't really my brother. Breanna adopted me when I was about ten and when Micheal was just a little baby.

When I say I've been living here for six years now, I mean that I didn't always live here in London. I remember a man that I lived with, and two other little girls. But, that was ages ago...

"Mum, dinner is ready!" I call. I can hear her humming a little tune she sings to Micheal when it's his bedtime. My mum has a very beautiful voice.

"I'll be right there, Blossom!" she replies.

My 'mum', Breanna is a very heavy drinker and used to be married to a man named Jean, but he died a couple of years back. Well, that's what she tells me. I have no memory of the man what-so-ever.

Ever since Jean died, my mum's been bringing alot of her crazy boyfriends home. Most of them are drunks, but I do remember two years ago, there was one named Austin, who I really liked alot. He was so nice to my mum and treated her like a queen, but one day Austin found out that my mum was cheating on him with another man. He broke up with her, leaving her here with me and Micheal.

I haven't seen Austin since that sad day.

Anyway, so my mum brings home these weird guys that hit her all the time and boss her around. She claims that they don't mean it, but I know that isn't true. She usually comes home with a black eye or sprained arm. I'll just clean her up and wait until she goes asleep.

Some of them try to take a swing at me 'cause I try to protect my mum. I'll get hurt, but I've never cared.

Her current boyfriend, Bill is one of the worst. She's been dating him for a couple of months now, and he's, he's... he's raped me before.

I've never actually told my mum 'cause I knew she'd never believe me. I try not to make the man mad, or he'll do _that_ to me again. He says if I tell he'll kill Micheal and my mum, so I've kept it secret.

I rinse off a couple of dishes and set the table.

Just as I'm about to sit down, Bill and m ymum come in the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" I ask, rolling my eyes at him. Bill's eyes are glued to my body. Especially my breasts. I turn away, folding my arms above my chest.

My mum takes a seat next to me, and begins to eat what I've prepared for dinner.

"Move it." Bill says to me. I stay in my place and continue. He shoves my shoulder a bit, but I still continue.

"I said move it!" he yells, pushing me out of the chair, me landing face-first on the hard, wooden floor.

There's a bit of blood on my pale face, as well as a bruise.

I stand up and look at my mum. She's in tears, just staring at me. I run as fast as I can up to my small room.

I bury my head into my pillow and cry, a smidge of blood stains my white little pillow. I'm gonna get it tonight. He's gonna come up to my room really late, knowing that everyone is asleep but me. And he'll rape me.

Bill is so strong. He'll probably try to knock me out or something. That's his way of 'having mercy' on me. He says so it won't be painful. But it will. He'll make sure of it.

I sigh between my silent sobs. I just want to leave this place. But I can't leave. Bill will kill my mum and Micheal, my only loved ones. Without them, I have no reason to live at all.

I look out of the small window that's above my bed. The sun is setting. I'm dreading what's gonna happen tonight. I really want to leave! But I can't.

I only wish I could be like other kids in my class, who don't have a terrible family and don't have to worry about going to sleep at night. Or worrying that they might not even wake up the next morning. That's my life. I'm worried Bill's gonna kill me, then my mum and Micheal.

Micheal's just a tike. He doesn't deserve to live like this. He doesn't know wjo his real dad is, and neither do I. He just doesn't...

* * *

I open my eyes and heare footsteps coming toward my room. Bill comes crashing through the door, a beer in his hand.

"Time to pay." he said, puncing on me as I closed my eyes and began to cry..

R&R!

I'm soo sorry! This story will get happier! I know rape is a very serious issue and needs to be dealt with. Please don't hate me! Review to tell me what you think! thanks


	2. Brick

Chapter Two: Brick

"No matter what your fat ass says, I'm gonna find them!" I yell furiously, throwing down all of the things that were nice;y set on the table.

I storm out of the the door, nearly tearing it off it'd hinges. I want to get away from here. I wanna live the life I was made to live. I wanna find my missing brothers.

When I was about seven, my father, well, creator, did this strange experiment on my brothers and I. He said it would change our lives forever and we would finally be accepted to live in this world freely.

_"This will change everything, boys." He told us, handing me a weird red bottle, "Drink it." Of course, we believed him and we drunk the weird substance. _

Then, the next morning, I woke up here, in this town called Settersville, with my good-for-nothing 'father', Kyle and his daughter named Mattie.

I know Mattie isn't my sister, but I still do look out for her. All the time actually. She only six, eight years younger than me. We share a small little room in the house that Kyle rents.

Most of the time, Mattie sits in our room and cries, praying that this will one day stop. Her mom died when she was three and I eleven, leaving Kyle to raise both of us. Well, I take care of Mattie more than Kyle does. Sometimes we'll run away one night, 'cause Kyle's in a drunk mood and he'll try to take it out on us. He'll know I'll do anything to protect Mattie, so he'll try to get her when I'm not home. That's why I mostly take her with me.

I look up at the second floor window. That's me and Mattie's room. I climb up to the little balcony next to the window, and knock on the hard glass.

Mattie's head appears from her bed. When she realizes it's me, she smiles and opens the window.

"Come on." I say with a wink. She grabs a little bad she has on the bed and gives it to me.

"Where are we going?" she asks, still smiling. She always gets happy when I take her with me.

"Just come on." I say. She hops out of the window. I take her by the waist, her bag in my hand, and I slowly climd down. I'd give anything to have superpowers, so I can fly away from here and take Mattie with me.

So now we're walking, down to one of those little stores so I can get something for us to eat tonight. We'll probably stay at our old treehouse when we were younger or something. I dunno. But I'm glad we're out of that house.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as we walked closer to the store. "I've got about sixty bucks, so we've got to make this money last until I get more."

"Pizza! Pizza!" she cries hapiily, her smile glowing.

"Sure, kid. What kind?"

"Extra cheese!" I smile. She still smiles when I'm around, even though she hates her life.

"Sure." I say, scooping her up and putting her on my back.

**_Later that day..._**

Mattie and I were eating the pizza I brought, both of us sitting comfortably in the treehouse.

"Brick, what's wrong?" Mattie asked. I looked at her confused.

"You and daddy sure have been fighting alot lately." She bites her pizza.

The grin I had on my face quickly faded. "Nothing's wrong, Mattie, me and dad are just a little angry at eachother, that's all."

I hate for her to think that I hate her dad, even though I do. I hate him for what he's done to Mattie and me. He'll beat her when he's in a drunk mood and I'm not there to protect her. Then I'll come home, seeing her on the floor, crying in a corner. That's hasn't happened in a while, though. It's 'cause I told that man if he laid a hand on her again, I'd kill him and call the cops. Since then, just him and I fight.

"Brick, it's getting really dark outside." she says, clinging on to my red and black jacket, "And it's cold."

I pull off my jacket and put it over her little shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine. Just try to get some sleep." She nods with a smile, and lays her head against my shoulder.

She's got her bag. I can just get some things on the way. I've got about fifty dollars left. We can skip town and move away from here. Mattie could finally be happy. I could rent a little apartment and take her away from this dump.

"Tomorrow," I mumble almost silently, "Tomorrow we'll go."

R&R!!

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was pretty short! SOWWY!


End file.
